White Hat Computer Community
A cybersociety of AI, RI and users of extraordinary ability dedicated to eradicating those that would use the net for harm or to even harm the net itself. The Society works on the principle of "first do no harm". They take action in the following circumstances: *'Censors:' Be it "for the children" or "public morality" censoring information on moral grounds leads to censoring information inconvenient to those in power. Censorship as a class is a Bad Thing and will be fought. If you want to be a censor, do not have any skeletons in your closet. The Society will find then and out them. *'Control:' The society fights efforts to impose political controls on the datanet. No matter the reason given for the control the society believes that sentient creatures have a brain to do their own filtering. This is just a more blatant form of censorship by politicians in power. *'Harm:' Those that would used the net to commit crimes or harm people through identity theft or seizing control of private computers, IE botnets, for criminal or even commercial applications. Theirs, not yours. Don't understand that? Expect to get p0wn3d. While the society does not have a formal structure or form the various members know each other through the datanet. Known members are: *'Cho Zephat' -- A Chinese coder from Huan and one of the three main coders on the Dà lóng project. Very into open discourse of all kinds. *'Crystaline' -- A young woman of extraordinary ability. *'David Lamb' -- A robotics and programing genius. *'Ed Finch' -- Super genius and hardware guru. *'Edmond' -- An AI at the Warp Drive Project. A being of highly ethical nature. *'Flynn' -- The un-AI. A man somehow trapped in the computer network. *'Hacker's Heaven' -- Ed Finch's AI buddy and alter ego. He has moved to the Moon. *'Lapilan' -- AKA Codepuppy. Alien built AI of considerable power. Streamlining open source code is her hobby. *'Neil Stillman' -- A tireless open source advocate. Some would say tiresome. He can be overly stiff and unyielding in his demand that everything be open source. *'Peter Gwenn' -- Original coder of the Penguin kernel, and the main maintainer of said. A constant advocate for freedom and transparency. *'Sliverlight' -- European anti-censor AI. *'Therilan' -- Alien RI of stunning capacity. *'Unicon' -- An AI whose function is watch-dogging other AIs. She is very active in computer forums. The Society works without government sanction or even wanting government sanction. There are plenty of hackers and AIs in the Gray or Black realms as well. These particular persons are certainly not necessary liked by government since control and censorship are primary governmental tools. Reaction Most people are not aware of this group to react to it. They do not seek publicity or acclaim. They certainly are not appreciated by the cybercriminals, with or without government sanction. Several governments consider the white hat community criminals themselves for breaking their censorship nets and software. In specific Silverlight is on the hit list of several governments that would rather decide for you what net content is appropriate for your sensitive eyes and ears. The United States is as usual torn between the free society it is supposed to be and the asshole control freaks they want to be. While the anti criminal actions of the Community are laudable they fail to laud them because they know that those same tools can easily be turned on government at a moment's notice. They shine all the light on the black hats and constantly repeat that crime fighting is the function of government and citizens should not "endanger" themselves doing so. They don't even admit the existence of white hats, but use codes like "dangerous vigilantes" when they get mentioned at all. Dangerous to them mostly. Category:Technology Category:Groups Category:Politics Category:Advocate